This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To develop the first diagnostic test for PCOS. Polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) is marked by infertility due to anovulation, abnormal secretion of androgens and other hormones, and insulin resistance. PCOS is the most common female endocrine disorder, affecting 4 to 7 percent of women in their reproductive years, and the syndrome accounts for 75 percent of all anovulations. In short, PCOS has staggering adverse physiological, psychological and financial consequences for women's reproductive health. We are developing a novel "metabolic analysis" method to detect and statistically model changes in a subset of molecules within the body's total pool of metabolites that have proven to be reliable early indicators of PCOS. The method will derive from measuring biomarkers in women as well as in rhesus monkeys with PCOS at the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center. These animals have been well characterized and studied during the past two decades. The idea is to use a nonhuman primate model of PCOS in parallel with human samples to develop a novel diagnostic test. With this, we will begin to analyze patient samples to develop the portrait of PCOS in humans. Our approach could be used to develop similar tests for a variety of other diseases. We will use a combination of technologies and resources unique to UW[unreadable]Madison. We will use stable isotopes, NMR and mass spectroscopy, and advanced mathematical computation, all of which are centered around clinical and medical sciences with broad clinical applications. This research used WNPRC Animal Services. Preparation of three publications are in progress pending patent application.